It has previously been proposed to provide toy vehicles having exploding characteristics, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,888 show one such toy. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,078 which shows a vehicle with crocodile teeth and using a wing structure which is raised as the exposed jaws of the vehicle are opened. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,486 shows a vehicle in which the inside of the hood of a toy vehicle is in the form of a creature which squirts water when the hood is raised.